Episode 1012a: (Persona)
This is part 1 of Persona. Nonny has arrived in Yamamura and discovered that there is a 25th hour called the "Dark Hour". He became friends with fellow Ara (Molly) and Coda (Gil) Summary Nonny's parents were killed in a car crash and he had to transfer all the way to Yamamura High School where 2 friends becomes Nonny's allies and forms an investigation team to prevent the shadows lurking into town Starring Nonny As The Silent Protagonist (Well Not Really) Molly as Ara Aomi (One of the Protagonist's best friends) Gil as Coda Eisaku (One of the Protagonist's best friends) Mr. Osamu as Himself (The Protagonist's Homeroom teacher who is made up character) Deema as Wantanabe Wakayo (Friends with Izumi and spreads rumors talks about announcements such as club signups Oona as Izumi Marise (Spreads rumors and talks to Wantanabe) Goby as Uesaka Jin (The Protagonist's classmate who gets into a LOT of trouble) Igor as himself (Master of Personas) Hailey as herself (Igor's assistant) Arsene as himself (Nonny's Persona) And minor appearances as well The Scene (Script) Nonny is seen riding the train to reach Yamamura where he will be staying there for his entire life (20 Minutes Later) He arrives at Yamamura High School where he went to the faculty office to meet his homeroom teacher. Mr. Osamu: Oh hi there, you must be Nonny Tomeo, right? Nonny: Yes, that's me! Mr. Osamu: Welcome to our school! Come follow me to my classroom! Mr. Osmau: Class, this is Nonny Tomeo Nonny: Nice to meet you guys Mr. Osamu: He will be in our homeroom for the rest of the 2nd year Friendly Girl (Molly): Can he sit next to me? Mr. Osamu: Nonny, your seat will be next to that girl (After School) Friendly Girl (Molly): Hey, you shouldn't go home by yourself, you should have someone to walk to and make friends with Nonny: Who are you? Molly: I'm Ara Aomi! And this is my friend, Coda Eisaku! Gil: Sup' Nonny! Nonny: Nice to meet you guys! Nonny: Should we go home? Molly: Yeah, let's go! (Evening) Molly: This is the dorm where we will be staying. You room, Nonny will be Room number 1 because you are Number 1! Nonny: Why thank you! Gil: Nonny, do you want to exchange phone numbers along with Molly? Nonny: Yes, please! Molly, Gil, and Nonny exchanged phone numbers and they went to bed. (Dark Hour) A shadow is above the dorm making noise. It was too loud that Nonny, Ara, and Coda can't sleep. They woke up and plans to eliminate the shadow. Let's find out! Nonny: What's that noise? Nonny's phone rings Gil: It's me, Coda again and I think something is coming from the top of the roof. Let's check it out! Nonny, Ara, and Coda went to the top of the roof Gil: Oh my god, what is that!?!?! Molly: It's a shadow, Coda! Gil: How do we eliminate it? We have no weapons! Gil: Ara, what are you doing? Molly: There's a gun that might eliminate the shadow!! *gasps* Oh no, I don't know how to use a gun! I think I will give the gun to Nonny to see if he can work it out When Nonny has the gun, a voice appears in his head. He faints Molly and Gil: *gasps* Gil: Are you ok, Nonny? A strange voice talks to Nonny Strange Voice (Igor): Are you awake? The gun has no bullets and It sounds like you need help eliminating the monster. Nonny (Talking to Igor): Who are you? Igor: I'm Igor. Anyways if you need help, draw the gun to the face and say "Persona!", ok? Nonny: Ok Nonny draws the gun to his face with a bullet lying on the ground Molly and Gil: *gasps* NO NONNY, DON'T KILL YOURSELF! WE LIKE YOU AS A FRIEND! Nonny (Whispers): Per-soooooooooooo-naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa A persona was summoned Molly and Gil: *gasps* OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!?!?! Arsene: I am Arsene, I'm here to eliminate the shadow for you guys! Molly and Gil: WOW! Nonny: Let's do it Arsene! Arsene: Alright partner! The battle begins Igor: Here's how to use a Persona. You tell the skill what to do and after that you say Persona! Nonny: Alright Arsene use Zio! Persona! The shadow falls to the ground Igor: You found the shadow's weakness! Now use your melee weapon to do a combo! Nonny uses his melee and hits the shadow multiple times. The shadow vanished! Nonny: Alright! Gil: What was that? Nonny: Coda, it's called a Persona. A persona is manifestation in where it's used by the Persona user, in this case, Me Molly and Gil: Wow! Nonny: We should go back to sleep guys! Oh and btw do you think we should establish a investigation team? Molly and Gil: Yeah Nonny! Nonny: Alright! Nonny's relationship with Molly and Gil is growing strong. Nonny hears a sound from his head. Mysterious Voice: Thou Art I....... And I am thou.... Thou hast established a new...... It brings thee closer to the truth... Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of Justice Nonny has established the Investigation Team social link! Nonny can also established a social link with Molly and Gil individually! Nonny, Ara, and Coda went to bed (Tuesday April 10, 2021) So far, Nonny is enjoying his time in Yamamura. He even has friends, TWO of them in his first day at Yamamura High. Let's see what's going on now Nonny walks pass through the gate however he can hear Watanabe and Izumi talking Oona: I heard that there is going to be an assembly today at school! Deema: I know Izunmi! And I heard that they are doing student council sign ups today! Oona: That's amazing! I wonder who will sign up! Deema: I think the new student will sign up! Oona: What's that new student's name? Deema: His name is Nonny The first bell rung so you went to class (Daytime) Mr. Rkuemon: Sup" guys, I'm Mr. Rkuemon, I am your P.E teacher for the next 2 years. Today, we will be doing some soccer! But first, I would like to give out a trivia question to a lucky student! Mr. Rkuemon: I think I will pick..................... Nonny! Mr. Rkuemon: Nonny, when was soccer introduced in the Olympics? Nonny: 1900? Mr. Rkuemon: Correct! Because you answer the question correctly, I will run the mile for you Nonny! Nonny has increased his Charm! The PA rings in PA Announcer: Attention students and staff, you will have an assembly today right now! I hope to see you there! The students and staff went to the Auditorium Vice Principal Nara: Hello class, I'm your vice principal, principal Nara and on my left is Principal Ryushi. In the month of April, we will have student council sign ups today and today only! So if you are interested, please make sure to sign up before you leave. Principal Ryushi: On April 16-20, we will have our mid term exams. After the exams they will be posted on our board to check out. So make sure to study hard! That's the end of the assembly so go to third period It was third period Mr. Osamu: Ok class I have a trivia question for Nonny! Mr. Osamu: Nonny, What uses examples to draw conclusions? Nonny: Inductive Reasoning? Mr. Osamu: Correct! Nonny increases his charm! (Lunchtime) Nonny walks by the halls and sees the sign up sheet for student council. He then decides to sign up for student council Nonny: I'm going to sign up for student council because I'm enjoying Yamamura High and I would love to represent the school! (Evening) Gil: Sup' dude? Gil: Hey Nonny, I have a gift for you! Gil: It's a 3DS! I even gave you Smash Bros with it as well! Nonny: Thanks Coda! Molly: Awwwwwwwwwww! That's sweet of you Coda! Gil: That's why I am the man! They all laugh! Nonny's relationship with Coda is getting stronger! You hear a mysterious voice Mysterious Voice: Thou Art I....... And I am thou.... Thou hast established a new...... It brings thee closer to the truth... Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of Fool Coda's Social Link has established Coda's Social Link! Gil: I love video games! They are fun! Molly: Oh Nonny, I have a gift for you as well! Molly: It's a Golden Fedora Hat! Nonny: It looks beautiful! Nonny's relationship with Ara is getting stronger! You hear a mysterious voice Mysterious Voice:Thou Art I....... And I am thou.... Thou hast established a new...... It brings thee closer to the truth... Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of Lovers Nonny has established Ara's Social Link! It sounds like Nonny wants to go play his 3DS. He went to his room to play it Nonny then saw that it bundled with a headset with a microphone! He then tried it out and went to a battle of Smash! Gamer: Hi there! Nonny: Who are you? Mikey: I'm Mikey! I've been playing this game since it came out! Nonny: I got it recently! Mikey: That's nice but you may not know this but there is only two people playing Smash 3DS, Me and you. Nonny: Oh Nonny: At least I can be friend with you. Can I send you a friend request? Mikey: Sure! Nonny became friends with Mikey Nonny's relationship with Mikey is going strong! A mysterious voice appears in your head Mysterious Voice: Thou Art I....... And I am thou.... Thou hast established a new...... It brings thee closer to the truth... Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of Chariot Nonny has established the Video Game Social Link! Mikey: I gotta go! Bye! Nonny and Mikey disconnects (Wednesday, April 11, 2021) Nonny walks past the gate like as usual and hears the girls talking Deema: I heard that they doing sports club sign ups! Oona: I know! They are sign ups for either Basketball, Baseball, Volleyball, Track, or Swim The first bell rung (Daytime) Mr. Takuma: I'm Mr. Takuma and I will be your science teacher for the year. I have a quick trivia question for Nonny Mr. Takuma: What is the medical term for brainfreeze? Nonny: Ummm, Trigeminal Nociception? Mr. Takuma: Sorry, but it's Sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia PA System Rings PA Announcer: Students, If you signed up for student council, please report to the student council room right now! Nonny signed up for student council, so he went to the student council room Ms. Kofuyu: Hi students, I am your Student council advisor. Is everyone here? Ok let's start the meeting. During the meeting Ms. Kofuyu: Ok I will tell you what Student Council position you want to be a candidate for. The positions are President, Vice President, Athletics Commissioner, Activities Commissioner, Treasurer, and Secretary. I will spin a spinner to decide which student gets to pick their position as a candidate. Each position can only have two candidates Kofuyu spins the spinner Ms. Kofuyu: Oh Nonny, you are first! What position do you want to be a candidate? Nonny: President! Ms. Kofuyu: One spot left for President candidate Kofuyu spins the spinner Ms. Kofuyu: Seyama, how about yours? Seyama: President Ms. Kofuyu: No more spots for President After the meeting ended you went to the Faculty Office to get an excused late slip to go back to class (After School) Nonny: Ara and Coda! Molly: What is it, Nonny? Nonny: I am a candidate for Student Council President! Gil: Really!?!?! I am voting for you! Molly: Same here! Kind Male: I think I'm going to vote Nonny, how about you? Kind Female: Same here. Nonny is a nice guy and Seyama isn't going to make Yamamura High memorable. Nonny is cool, kind, and fun loving! The students seems like they want to pick you as Student Council President (After School) Nonny: I think I'm going to sign up for Basketball Club Nonny signs up for Basketball Club At Gym Team Captain: Class, this is Nonny. He will be on our Team Team Member 1: Yo Nonny Team Member 2: Yooooooooo Nonny: What are your names? Yukawa: I'm Yukawa! Esumi: I'm Esumi Esumi: We should practice now. So we can be the best in Japan! They practiced until the club bell rung Yukawa: Let's trade numbers, Nonny! Nonny tradede numbers with Yukawa and Esumi Nonny's relation with the Basketball friends is going strong A mysterious voice is heard in the head Mysterious Voice: Thou Art I....... And I am thou.... Thou hast established a new...... It brings thee closer to the truth... Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of Strength Nonny has established the Basketball friend's Social Link! (Evening) Nonny: Hi Ara and Coda! Gil: Nonny, I was going to tell you something Nonny: What is it? Gil: Come to the dinning table Gil: So I'm going to tell you a story about the "Dark Hour". The Dark Hour happens every day at 12 am. 12 am is the 24th hour but the Dark Hour is somehow the 25th hour. Gil: Shadows then start to become active and start lurking into a place called Tatarus. Which appears at the school we attend, Yamamura High School. It's unknown why the Tatarus appears in the Dark Hour. Gil: There are apparently 264 floors in total. I think what happens is if you beat the final shadow, which is a huge tough shadow, I think the tatarus will vanish and never appears forever. Gil: Not only that, I think there won't be a dark hour after you beat the final shadow. But this is just my prediction Molly: We got to see if it's real!! Let's do it tomorrow! Gil: No, we should do it today! Nonny: No because I'm already nervous Gil: Ok, we will see Tatarus tomorrow They all went to bed To Be Continued............ Category:Episodes